Aftermath
by Can't-Talk-Reading
Summary: Bella is recovering from an accident that took the only thing she cared about in the world. To recover she needs Edwards help but will she let her guard down long enough to accept it? ExB rated M for possible future lemons. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**A/N: hey everyone this is my first story so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**BPOV**

"Hey!" complained Jacob "I was listening to that!" I simply rolled my eyes.

"Well, when you let me drive you can choose the radio station." I retorted. "You know I am 20. I've kind of had my licence for uh…THREE YEARS!"

"God! Why did I get stuck with such an annoying little brat for a little sister?" He muttered in what I recognised as feigned disgust. I just laughed.

"That's it I'm changing the radio station." He exclaimed reaching across the dash to turn the dial.

"Oh no you don't!" I said fending him off with my hands. He sighed dejectedly, giving me puppy dog eyes, damn! He knew I was a sucker for that expression, I was already feeling guilty.

"Man, you have to be the most annoying person in the world" I complained as I switched the station back to Triple J **(A/N: For those of you that don't know, Triple J is a station in Australia that plays alternative music.)**

Jacob simply grinned cockily "You know you love me," he said and the thing is, he was right. It was the reason I couldn't withstand the puppy dog expression.

Our parents had been killed in a house fire two years ago. The same fire that took with it everything I owned but the clothes I was wearing at the time. But that didn't matter. What killed me inside was their loss, and what seemed so especially unfair was that I don't even have a photo to remember them with. I fought back the tears that threatened at the memory not wanting Jacob to see.

After our parents deaths I'd being the strong one. I was the one that left university instead taking a job as the personal assistant to a lawyer by the name of Mike Newton, who made me sick with he's wandering hands and sleazy come ons, so that Jacob could have the time off work he needed to deal with their death, I was the one who organised the funeral, I was the one who gave him a place to stay when he got kicked out of his apartment when he spent his rent money on booze to drink himself into oblivion in an effort to escape the pain. And if I had to, I would do it all again. Because I love him and he is all I have in the world.

When a screamo song came on I lost my sisterly indulgence, I hated screamo. In my opinion it didn't even qualify music. I reached forwards to change the station.

"No way, you put this station on you can't change it," he said batting my hands away from the radio dial. I just continued to reach towards it muttering.

"Man you suck; I wish I didn't have a brother." He didn't even reply simply continuing to bat at my hands

In our preoccupation neither of us noticed the car heading towards us on the wrong side of the road until it was too late. I happened to glance up and see the car hurtling towards us I noticed the strangest things in that split second like the exact shade of red of the bonnet of the oncoming car and the expression on the face of the driver. And then came the impact. And all was black.

**A/N: Hey its **skittle-cookie-chocolate (**formally** xx-twilight7-xx)** here and I have decided that I will be **Can't-Talk-Reading**'s beta. She can't stop me cause I know where she lives. **

**I hope you liked the prologue. I certainly did. I want more. You hear that **Can't Talk-Reading**? **

**Now I can finally torture you into updating as well as you complaining to me to update my fanfic.**

**Please drop in a review. I'll have to teach her how to reply back to them though. Joy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N****: Sorry guys I know that the last chapter was short but I just wanted to set the scene. This one should be a bit longer but I think that most of the chapters will be relatively short still compared to some other fanfics I've read. **

**Oh and I forgot to mention it last time but Disclaimer's on my profile.**

**----**

Light and sound surrounded me in a flurry of confusion. I could hear voices but they swam in and out of focus so I could only catch snatches of what they were saying.

"…Loosing blood…someone get the spinal board…head injuries…she's unconscious" So many voices that my head felt like it would explode. I was suddenly aware of pain, more pain then I've ever felt before.

And this time I welcomed the darkness as it swept me away.

When I came around next I was staring up a white ceiling and had no idea where I was.

Then the smell hit me; a smell that I would remember anywhere one that haunted my nightmares. The smell of antiseptic and despair. Suddenly I knew where I was, I was in a hospital.

Instantly the memory's of the last time I had been in a hospital came flooding back.

_**Flash back (two years earlier)**_

I was studying English and literature at the University of Washington; I'd chosen it because it wasn't far from home, which was handy when you consider the fact I was still living at home.

Jacob was only a year older than me but had moved out as soon as he turned eighteen. It was another upside to the university that he was renting an apartment near by.

It was a great day, the sun was shining and I remember that a lot of people had decided to skip the lecture on classic literature to take advantage of the gorgeous weather. But not me, I loved my course and outside activities weren't really my thing.

It was one of the reasons I didn't really have any friends, the other being that I didn't attend any of the parties thrown by any of the other students.

Those sorts of things did not entice me.

I think a lot of people thought that I had a snobby attitude, that I thought I was better then everyone or something but honestly I was just the definition of the word 'geek'. I wouldn't dream of drinking underage or even neglecting my studies to hang out with friend so I just never made any.

Problem solved.

It was one reason I was so surprised when my mobile rang in the middle of the lecture the other was the fact that I'd forgotten to put it on silent so to my deep embarrassment my favourite song at the time which happened to be "Dirty Little Secret" by The All American Rejects started blaring from my bag and every one in the room spun in my direction.

I fumbled with the zipper on my bag, muttering apologies, and I knew my cheeks were bright red with my embarrassment. It seemed to take an interminable amount of time to find the phone before I rushed out the door, attempting to ignore the glares of the professor, to answer it.

I knew something had to have happened because the only people who knew my number were my family and they knew better than to ring while I was at school. But even that idea could not have prepared me for what the voice at the other end had to say.

I think that was the only day I've actually gone above the speed limit, or attempted to. My beat up Chevy didn't exactly want to comply, as I headed towards the Hospital.

All the way there thoughts kept flashing through my head some trivial, like whether any of my books had survived the fire. And more to the point, what I would do without Charlie and Renee how would I survive.

By the time I arrived at the Hospital I had worked myself into a frenzy of worry but the moment I saw Jacob I pushed it aside. Jacob stood in the waiting room, tears steaming silently down his face, and in that moment I knew they were gone, and a pain so severe that seamed my chest was being torn in two overwhelmed me.

But I saw the pain in Jacob's eyes, so I pushed mine aside, and opened my arms to him to offer what comfort I could to my grieving brother.

And all the while my nose was filled with the scent of antiseptic and despair.

I pried my heavy eyelids, attempting to dispel the memories I wish I didn't have, and found myself gazing into the eyes of a person standing over me.

"Doctor she's awake" said a feminine voice I did not recognise. I realised this voice was coming from the eyes above me.

"Excellent," another voice replied, this time masculine. I turned my head slightly towards where the voice seemed to be coming from. And the most handsome man I think I think I've ever seen stepped into my line of sight.

He had startlingly blue eyes and thick blond hair cut in a way that seemed to accentuate facial features elegant in their perfection. He smiled revealing perfectly straight white teeth "Its Miss Swan, I believe" he said glancing down at the clipboard in his hand. "I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen, but please call me Carlisle."

It wasn't until then that she noticed he was actually older then he had seemed at first glance but still closer to thirty than forty.

"Its Bella" I managed my voice coming out rather husky as if from lack of use. "How long have I been here?" I asked at that disturbing thought.

"Well I'm afraid we have kept you in a medically induced coma for three weeks to give your body some time to heal." I was shocked. THREE WEEKS?

"But I'm OK now right?" I said, looking to the doctor for reassurance. But instead of agreeing he looked serious. And it was then I remembered "Jake!" His name burst from m lips without any conscious thought.

"I'm sorry Bella," said Carlisle kindly. "But he didn't make it."

All of a sudden I could not breathe. I could hear a loud blipping sound that seemed to be increasing in speed with the rate of my heart. Then I felt Carlisle's hand in mine his thumb rubbing soothing circles as he murmured that I had to calm down, that I needed to breathe slower.

And I don't know how but it helped I felt myself calming infinitesimally and I was able to breath at a more even pace. "I'm so sorry Bella, but I'm afraid that that's not all." I looked up at his sympathetic face and braced myself for what he had to say. "You suffered some spinal injuries in the accident and I'm afraid that there is a possibility of paralysis from the waist down. At the moment the tests are inconclusive and it's possible that you may recover feeling in your legs once the swelling goes down."

I felt numb and simply nodded to acknowledge that I had heard what he said. "You will need the presence of a live in physiotherapist for the first few months" He started but broke off when I started shaking my head. "Bella," he said gently "If you don't do this the chance of permanent paralysis is much greater."

"You don't understand," I said desperately. "I can't afford something like that, I don't have much money and what I do have I'll need to survive if I can't work anymore."

Dr Carlisle smiled slightly as if relieved that this was my only objection. "Don't worry Bella. My son offers physiotherapy for people in you circumstance free of charge, but you will have to stay at his house. It has all the equipment and things necessary."

"Thank you," I said softly my thoughts again consumed with thoughts of Jacob.

My brother. My everything.

**----**

**A/N: Beta's Note: I'm invading her privacy. Nah she knows I'm not. I love this chapter and I hope that you all do to. Now is Bella's ringtone inspiration from Rosalie's ringtone in my story **Can't-Talk-Reading**?**

**Please review and show the love. **

**Have any of you seen Charlie the Unicorn 3. In the words of the Starfish: LOVE ME LOVE ME!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone thanx for everyone that reviewed. This is going to be my first attempt at EPOV this chapter so I hope you all like it.**

**I just wanted to let you guys know that I got a number of my ideas for this story from the book "Adams fall" by Sandra Brown. It's a short but very sweet book for any of you interested in checking it out. There is a prequel to it ("Fanta C") but that's more about her sister so you don't have to read it to enjoy and understand "Adams fall".**

**Disclaimer is on my profile.**

**----**

**EPOV**

I was at home surrounded by silence, alone again. My last patient had gone home today which made me feel satisfied, like I always did; that I'd achieved something worthwhile. But like always it didn't last long.

The fleeting satisfaction of helping someone is what I lived for these days. But sometimes, like now, when I'm alone with no one to talk to, no one to hold, I want to escape, to do something for me; to be selfish.

Then my phone rang, drawing me out of my self-pity and making me jump about a foot in the air.

I checked the Caller ID and noticed that it was my father. "Hi dad," I said into the mouthpiece as I answered the call.

"Hi Edward, look I need your help." I was shocked by how serious he sounded. "I've got a patient here by the name of Isabella Swan. She was in a car accident recently which resulted in her older brother being killed."

I grimaced in sympathy. In my job I'd seen my fair share of lost loved ones but I still didn't understand why this girl was so different until my father continued.

"The thing is her parents were killed two years ago and it looks like she doesn't have anyone, not even a close friend, to turn to for help. Isabella doesn't have the money to support herself if she can't work, let alone pay for a physiotherapist."

"Okay," I said. "What are her injuries?" Dad filled me in on her condition telling me that the swelling around her spinal cord made it impossible to be certain of the extent of her injuries, but that he had high hopes that she could recover. And so I accepted the job.

How could I not?

----

Later that day I arrived at the hospital to collect my newest patient. Dad had talked her into allowing my mother Esme to go to her apartment and pack some clothing and other necessities for her that should last her for a few weeks until she will be able to go clothes shopping with my mother or someone she felt comfortable with or get anything else from her apartment.

All I needed to do was pick her up and get her settled comfortably into my house.

I met dad as he was coming out of the room that had been pointed out as belonging to Isabella Swan.

"She's asleep," he said softly as he gently shut the door behind him. "I don't think she slept very well last night, the poor sweetheart," he said sympathetically.

I sometimes wondered how Carlisle could bear being surrounded by so much tragedy day in and day out and still have as much compassion as he does.

But whenever I asked he simply reminded me of the people he helped, the happy results, and the things that in his words, made it all worthwhile.

That's why Carlisle is my hero and why I wish everyday that I can be as good as him; to not need anything but to help others.

That's what I wish I could do.

My father left to get a wheel chair that I can use so I let myself silently into the hospital room. I turned to face the bed, lost in thought until I caught sight of the figure asleep on it.

I felt like every thought was pushed from my head as the air left my lungs in my surprise. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Her skin was as pale and perfect as porcelain except for her cheeks which were slightly flushed from sleep; her lips were enough to drive any man insane with lust.

They were a soft pink colour and appeared plump and just downright kissable and when I was able to drag my eyes away from her sexy lips long enough to take in the rest of her face, I noticed the dark crescents her lashes made on her cheeks.

The same colour as the lush mahogany curls that lay scattered across her pillow.

The affect all in all was breath taking. Bella Swan (I thought she looked like a Bella) was a sweet, sexy, beautiful girl… who I was going to be living with for the next few months. Damn this was so not going to end well.

I was struggling with my conscience I should tell Carlisle to find some one else. There is no way I could possibly spend as much time with Bella as was necessary for her recovery and keep my hands off her.

But then I remembered what my father had mentioned about her financial situation and I knew I would help her no matter what and I would do every thing in my power not to grow any more enamoured of her then I already was… or at least not to let her know.

But all thoughts of keeping a distance flew from my head when Bella began to toss in her sleep her forehead creasing in what seemed like panic. "Jake," she mumbled softly. "No I need you… I helped you why are you leaving to? You're all I have," she whispered; her voice trailing off into nothing.

Against my better judgment I reached for her, unable to leave her trapped in whatever nightmare she is in. I gently brushed her hair away from her face, unable to help noticing that it was even silkier than it appeared, as I softly called her name.

Her eyelashes fluttered softly as she began to stir and I removed my hand from her hair, worried about what she might think about waking to find a strange man standing over her with his hand in her hair.

My lips quirked a little at the thought as her eye lids fluttered open to reveal the two most soulful chocolate brown eyes I'd ever seen.

Her face registered her confusion as she looked up at me. "Wh…Who are you?" she mumbled softly in the sweetest sleepy voice that had every graced my ear.

A voice I would have sold my soul to hear every morning for the rest of my existence.

**----**

**Beta's Note: GOOD AFTERNOON ALL! Right now I'm watching Twilight on DVD; the baseball scene with Jasper and his bat twirling and accent. –Sigh-**

Can't-Talk-Reading**, you are ignoring me on MSN right now. **

**I shall depart now. But don't forget to review. It makes me so excited betaing!**


End file.
